


Homestuck SFW oneshots

by Souffle_Girl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souffle_Girl/pseuds/Souffle_Girl
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 6





	Homestuck SFW oneshots

DIRK: Jake?  


Dirk's head perched itself on Jake's shoulder. The two boys sat in the dark in their living room, watching the Empire Strikes Back (again).

JAKE: Yeah?  
DIRK: I think.  


Jake turned his head to see Dirk, perking up an eyebrow in confusion. Dirk moved his own head to gaze up at Jake.

DIRK: I think I'm in love with you.  


Jake smirked for a second, chuckled, then broke out in laughter, trying to respond through the guffaws.

JAKE: Dirk we-  
JAKE: Were married.  


Dirk stared at Jake laughing for a fraction of a second before responding,

DIRK: Woah what really?  
JAKE: Yeah pff  
DIRK: Nice.  


Dirk laid his head in Jake's lap and pulled a blanket over his shoulders, drifting off to sleep.

Eight hours later and Dirk found himself waking up to the smell of vanilla wafting through the house. The speakers on the TV stand were playing the soundtrack to Night at the Museum 2. Dirk chuckled before sitting up on the couch. He did a few stretches before standing up and shuffling his way to the source of the pleasant aroma; the kitchen.

Upon hearing the tell-tale sound of slipper against tile, Jake turned around to face his zombied husband. Jake was wearing the bright red apron that Jane and Roxy had gotten him for Christmas last year. It read in bold letters "THIS COOK IS A HIMBO AND PROUD."

JAKE: Gooooood morning darling!  


Jake gave Dirk a kiss on the cheek, causing said cheeks to flush bright red.

Jake turns back to his cooking and continues the conversation as Dirk makes a cup of coffee.

JAKE: So how did you sleep?  
DIRK: Eh  
DIRK: Fine enough I guess.  
JAKE: Glad to hear it!  
DIRK: How did YOU sleep?  
JAKE: Absolutely swimmingly!  


Jake turns off the stove and begins arranging two plates. Dirk sits at the kitchen table.

DIRK: I had a dream where we were holding hands.  
JAKE: Dont you have that dream EVERY night?  
DIRK: Yes.  


Jake walked over to the table and set the two plates down.

JAKE: I made your favorite. Cinnamon vanilla pancakes!  
DIRK: Don't you make that EVERY morning?  
JAKE: Yes.  


They started eating, but not long after Jake noticed Dirk's slightly labored breathing.

JAKE: Dirk.  


Dirk looked up from the pancakes.

DIRK: ?  
JAKE: Did you sleep in your binder again.  


Dirk swallowed and looked down. Jake held both of Dirk's hands and looked into his husband's eyes.

JAKE: Dirk  
JAKE: Dirk I know it sucks and all  
JAKE: But it is a curse we must bare.  
DIRK: Dysphoria sucks ass babe.  
JAKE: I am acutely aware.  


Dirk released one of his hands from Jake's grasp to take another bite of pancake before returning his hand.

JAKE: I just worry about you okay?  
DIRK: I know, I know.  
DIRK: Sorry  
JAKE: It's okay!  
JAKE: Because!  
JAKE: I love you!  
DIRK: I love you too.  
JAKE: :B  



End file.
